paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 13: New Discovery
Marshall goes into Katie's pet salon with his fire truck parked outside Katie: Hi Marshall. Come for a bath? Marshall: Maybe later. I was just wondering if you had anything to help deal with stress Katie: Has someone or something upset you Marshall? Marshall: It's quite a long story and I'd prefer not to explain it if that's okay Katie: Yes that's fine. I also know the perfect technique to deal with stress. But first, we need to get somewhere quiet. Any ideas? Marshall: Hmmm. How about the forest? I can give you a lift there if you want As they set off, we go over to the playground where Ryder, Ellis and Rubble are playing frisbee while the other pups are playing on the slide Zuma: Everyone who doesn't catch this is a rotten egg! *throws the frisbee* Ryder: I got it Ellis: Oh no you don't! Ryder causes Ellis to spin really quickly on the spot as he catches the frisbee. Ellis: Whoooa! Ellis falls to the floor, sits up so we can see his eyes twirling and then smacks the side of his head which he then shakes to stop his eyes moving irregularly. Ellis: Okay. Maybe you do *laughs with Zuma and Ryder* Rocky: I wish Marshall was here to turn this into a water slide Rubble: Yea. Me too Chase and Skye: *in synch* Me three. Wow. We said that at the same time Rubble: It seems that great minds DO think alike Rocky: I can't wait for your wedding day Chase: It's going to be great Skye: We might even have pups of our own Chase: Huh? What? Skye: Just saying Rocky: Only question is...will Ryder be okay with that? Ryder: *Walks towards them with Ellis and Zuma* Okay with what? Skye: Well *blushes alongside Chase* you know...Chase and I...having our own pups Ryder: I wouldn't mind at all. But it's probably best to wait until all these monsters are dealt with Zuma: Sounds like you're gonna be very proud parents to be. Skye: You got that right *cuddles with Chase* even though I'm not pregnant yet They share a laugh Ellis: Oh! I almost forgot. Skye, i got something for you *gives Skye her wind shield* Skye: My shield. You fixed it. Thank you thank you Ellis Ellis: Anything for a heroine we go back to Marshall and Katie who are in the middle of the forest Marshall: So what's this technique you want to show me? Is it easy Katie: It's called meditation and it's very easy. All you need to do is sit down, close your eyes, empty your mind and relax *does all the actions she says* Marshall: Okay then *follows Katie's actions but is startled by a sudden humming noise* What was that? Katie: Don't worry. It's just me. Most people like to hum during meditation but i can go without if you want Marshall: Yes please Katie Marshall and Katie carry on meditating silently for about 15 minutes. Ryder then contacts Marshall Ryder: Marshall. Everything alright out there? Marshall: Katie's here with me Katie: Hi Ryder Marshall: And everything is going great Spectre: *appears behind them* Can i be in the shot too? Marshall: I think i spoke too soon Ryder: Don't worry Marshall. We're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Marshall: Thanks Ryder. Katie, get to somewhere safe. I'll deal with this guy Katie: Okay Marshall *runs for cover* Spectre: I think you mean THESE guys. Zombies! Attack! Marshall: Gladly! Fire staff! Marshall brings out hisfire staff and fights the zombies. He is doing well and then notices a sudden gush of water wiping out the remaining zombies. It's Katie, firing the hose on Marshall's fire truck. Katie: Just thought you could use some help. Marshall: *turns to katie* Thanks Katie * turns to Spectre* Now it's your turn Spectre Spectre: That's master Spectre to you furbrain! Marshall: Well you're not MY master so i'll just call you spectre Spectre: And you're going to take me on without help? Marshall: Don't worry. It's on the way. But for now, it's you and me. Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morphs into his ranger formand starts to fight spectre who pins him to the ground* Spectre: Wait! I thought we were on the same side! You betrayed us! Marshall: *gets up* I was hypnotised. I haven't betrayed anyone! Spectre: Whatever! Ripper *pulls out his Ripper from his arm* Spectre and Marshall continue their fight and Spectre sends Marshall flying to the floor. Spectre then approaches him, causing him to whimper but then, he hears his teams vehicles, causing him to smile. Spectre: That had better not be what i think it is! Outrider! Humdinger! The rangers, who are already morphed, join Marshall while Outrider and Humdinger appear behind Spectre Outrider: You called Master? Spectre: Just to deal with these creeps...again Humdinger: We could handle 5 last time, but 8 shouldn't be a problem. Ryder: 3 enemies shouldn't be a problem either Zombies suddenly appear Spectre: How about several hundred and 3? Ellis: Ryder and I get you guys and the pups get the zombies The rangers begin to fight their corresponding enemies Rubble: We're gonna put a stop to your plans, even with all these zombies Chase: That's right and besides. How many zombies do you need? Zuma: As long as we keep this up, you'll run out of these guys in no time Skye: Because they're all weak, they're ugly and...ugh. When did they last have a wash? Marshall: It's gonna take more than you guys and these zombies to stop us Rocky: You got that right! *finishes off the last few zombies* Now let's help Ryder and Ellis. Ryder: If our friends can finish those zombies Ellis: Then we can finish you! Ellis and Ryder: Lightsaber! Centi Slash! Ryder and Ellis slice Outrider, Humdinger and Spectre several times. They take a lot of damage but survive Ellis: How do you like that? Spectre: *slowly gets up alongside Spectre, Humdinger and Outrider* You may have won, but don't worry. We'll be back! *Jumps up high into the sky and out of sight, into the enemy base. Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers, did we paw a victory? All pups: Ummm. Chase: Let's just say we did All rangers: Power down *demorph* As they demorph, Ryder's pup pad starts beeping. Ellis investigates it Ryder: My pup pad is beeping but where is it? Ellis: It's okay Ryder. I got it Ryder: Phew Zuma: What does it mean though Ellis: I don't know. Let's find out. Ellis investigates further. The pup pad shows him a junkyard with a tall rock ring and in it, what looks like 6 old zords Ellis: These look like old zords in the junkyard. Let's go take a closer look Everyone gets in their vehicles and they drive them to the junkyard where they find the rock cylinder Skye: This must be it *looks around it* There's no entrance but a very unusual hole They all go to the other side where they find a hole that is shaped like a donut with a cross in the middle and 3 prongs on the outside Marshall: Looks like something should go in there Chase: But where's the door? *sneezes due to a feather that falls on his nose* Chase's sneeze causes some dust to fly away, revealing a note. He then reads it Chase: He who wants to come this way must first dive for a key in the bay Rocky: Maybe the "key" fits in that hole Rubble: We better hurry before our enemies find out, if they haven't already We go over to the enemy base where Humdinger is spying on them Humdinger: I'm afraid we already have Rubble *laughs evilly* Outrider: Nice one Humdinger Spectre: Now we play the waiting game Humdinger: But why can't we just get the key from the bay? Spectre: We will let them find it for us and then we'll snatch it from them Outrider: Ahh. Nice plan Spectre. You're a great leader Humdinger: And the waiting competition has officially begun The endCategory:Power Rangers Crossover